I Miss Us
by PeddieLover4
Summary: Patricia smiled sitting down outside on the steps of Anubis House. It was dark outside and the stars were visible. Everyone was asleep since it was past 12. She was sitting outside in the dark and cold night. The door creaked open behind her and she saw Eddie. What happens next?


**Me: Hey guys. Sorry about not doing my usual, funny beginnings today. But now I can talk about last weeks episode. So I'm like still very, very, VERY Mad at the writers about the whole Peddie thing. So basically this is my way of how Peddie should/would get back together. So yeah**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. If I did we would have a lot more Peddie. **

**So yeah! Here we you guys! **

* * *

Patricia smiled sitting down outside on the steps of Anubis House. It was dark outside and the stars were visible. Everyone was asleep since it was past 12. She was sitting outside in the dark and cold night. The door creaked open behind her and she saw Eddie. Of course they broke up over summer break but being in Sibuna bonded them together as just friends. Patricia sighed. She still wishes that they would be back to the way the way were. As more than just friends. Patricia had no idea why they even decided to break up.

"What are you doing outside in the cold?" Eddie asked. Patricia shrugged.

"I don't know... I just can't sleep you know" She replied.

"Same" Eddie said sitting down next to her. A moment of silence passed over them. "So... Are you and Fabian... like dating?" Eddie asked. Patricia nodded simply.

"And you and Her" Patricia said.

"Yeah..." Eddie trailed off. The truth was that Patricia didn't really feel the sparks that she felt with Eddie. And Eddie didn't feel the sparks with KT like the way he did with Patricia. The only reason they were together was Eddie wanted to make her jealous, like Patricia wanted him to be jealous. "So the whole time last year... You were just in Sibuna?" Eddie asked.

"Well duh genius. It was a die or get the mask problem" Patricia replied. Eddie nodded.

"That's why you didn't tell me?" He asked.

"We didn't want you in danger... I didn't" Patricia said mumbling the last part.

"Remember last year when we played Football" Eddie said laughing at the memory.

"Oh you mean how we ran in around in tights, tackling each other?" Patricia said. "Not real football"

"It is to me" Eddie said. "And what you guys call football is soccer"

"You got me in detention all the time" Patricia said.

"It wasn't just me, okay? You did the same" Eddie replied.

"Wha- No I didn't" Patricia replied.

"Did too. Who put the dog treats in my locker?" Eddie said.

"It was treat. For the teachers Pet" Patricia joked.

"Remember the time you 'lost your eyesight' and sprayed the fruit?" Eddie asked.

"Not really. I couldn't see" Patricia said.

"Wait. Did you loose it because of the tunnels thing?" He asked. Patricia nodded.

"It happened because we played American Football and you tackled me to the ground causing the Amulet to get lost" Patricia said. Eddie shrugged.

"Don't blame me, you wanted to try it" Eddie said.

"Because you challenged me!" Patricia replied.

"Oh really Yacker?" Eddie asked. When Patricia heard the old nickname she froze. He hadn't used it ever since the break up. She sighed crossing her arms and stared up at the stars. It was awkward between them again and everything was silent. "Sorry" Eddie mumbled. Patricia nodded.

"Do you ever... you know... kinda miss... us?" Eddie asked. Patricia sighed giving a slight nod.

"But why does that even matter any more? We're broken up, dating different people..." Patricia trailed off. There it began again. Her heart wanted her to say _Yeah. I miss it all. I miss you. _But her mouth said something else.

"I don't know" Eddie replied.

"Exactly" Patricia said, before getting up. "Later.." She trailed off. Eddie got up with her and sighed. He wanted to fix it all, but it wasn't possible. With her dating Fabian and him dating KT.

"No. I can't do this anymore" Eddie said. Patricia turned around to face him.

"Do what?" She asked.

"I miss us Yacker! I miss our insulting yet cute nicknames for each other, you whiny british yack, I miss all of this" Eddie said. He stepped closer to her.

"Oh like I don't weasel?" Patricia replied.

"Then what are we doing?" He asked. Patricia shrugged. He leaned in slowly and Patricia met him halfway. He put one hand in her hair and the other one on her waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. The didn't realize the door creaking open or their housemates looking through the window. Joy and Amber couldn't take it anymore and ran out to them, squealing. Patricia and Eddie jumped apart as Amber and Joy hugged them. Fabian smiled and joined in.

"Fabian? You're okay with this?" Eddie asked.

"Yes! I haven't seen you with a smile or happiness since... well last term" Fabian replied.

"And same with you Trixie" Joy replied.

"Yeah since he called me the girl from his dream" A voice said.

"KT?" Everyone asked.

"How are you okay with this?" Jerome asked.

"Well the fact that Eddie wouldn't shut up about Patricia, and the fact that EVERYONE can tell that you two want to be together really bad. Plus I don't really have a crush on Eddie.." KT said.

"Okay. Good. Because you do realize that there was nothing between us... Right?" Eddie trailed off. KT nodded with a smile.

"We're like brother/sister. So why would I date my brother?" KT said.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking! Except you as my sister." Eddie replied. Patricia smiled.

"So I guess there really isn't something wrong with Americans or Newbies" Patricia said. "Sorry about the whole... Yeah..." Patricia said.

"Did THE ALL MIGHTY TRIXIE just say SORRY?!" Jerome, Alfie, and Eddie asked. Patricia glared at the three of them.

"You know... I think we could be best friends" KT said.

"Oh don't forget me Trisha!" Joy said.

"Of course not" Patricia laughed. Joy smiled. She was happy to have her best friend back. She was really happy with Eddie and Joy had picked up on that since Eddie's first day. When they first saw him in the student lounge.

"You know, you guys are just really Happy when your together" Joy said. Eddie and Patricia both blushed but were glad that no one could see it due to the darkness.

"What are you all doing out here?! Get TO BED. We will discuss your punishment in the morning" Victor's voice boomed.

"Let me guess. Your gonna pull out your toothbrush and say 'I wanna see my face in the bowl' " Alfie quoted.

"BED. NOW." Victor said. Everyone quickly ran off to their rooms and went to bed. While Patricia and Eddie were laying on their beds with a smile.

Eddie picked up his phone and unlocked it.

_So is Peddie back on?_

_-Eddie ;)_

He hit send and waited for the reply.

_Yes... It is... _

_-Patricia_

He replied and waited yet again.

_You don't seem so sure Yacker... _

_-Eddie ;)_

_**Alright. What do you want me to do? Scream it at breakfest?**_

_**-Patricia**_

_Why that sounds delightful! _

_-Eddie ;)_

_**Whatever weasel. Night. **_

_**-Patricia**_

_Night Yacker :)_

_-Eddie ;)_

And the two of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Knowing that they were back on and were back to the insulting yet cute nicknames, made them smile.

* * *

**That's pretty much it...**

**Okay so. I want to tell you guys about this little event I've organized. I don't know if you've heard about it or not. **

**Peddie One-Shot day! I'm doing this along with HOAgleek4Ever and xXAquamangoXx. So if you guys wanna join in, just message the either one of us. Thank you :)**

**If you are just submit a Peddie One-Shot Tomorrow with the tag #PeddieOne-ShotDay :)**

**Thanks all! And thank ya for reading!**


End file.
